


her pain most dear

by paradoxikay



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxikay/pseuds/paradoxikay
Summary: But she’s no helpless doll, his Chidori. If she wished him gone she would not hesitate to say so, and he knows how to find the meaning in her silence;I want you here.Stay.





	her pain most dear

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I feel mildly disappointed in myself every time I pass up an opportunity to pretentiously quote _Medea_ in a fic title, but I'm tired and that would take effort, so I guess song lyrics will have to do. (My Medea, by Vienna Teng.)~~
> 
> you know that scene in Midsummer Knight's Dream where Chidori's crying and there's blood everywhere and Takaya's just like "why stop someone ~headed for destruction~" or some complete bullshit like that
> 
> this is that scene except not shit
> 
> or at least not shit for that particular reason
> 
> because Takaya's an asshole, sure, but _he's a better tactician than that_

“Shit, she’s at it again.”

The words are callous, but there is a note of urgent concern in Jin’s voice that draws Takaya out of his thoughts and into the here and now. There is no need to ask what, exactly, the third member of their little group is up to - it is immediately apparent from the way Chidori lies curled in on herself, shoulders visibly shaking with each uneven breath. Jin’s tone, however, suggests that she has been rather more vicious with herself than she is usually inclined to be.

A suspicion soon confirmed when Takaya steps close enough to see over her shoulder, to bloodied sheets and the utility knife still clutched in her hand.

“Oh, Chidori…”

He speaks primarily to ensure that Chidori is aware of his presence. When she doesn’t visibly startle at the sound of his voice he draws closer, rests a hand on one trembling shoulder. She offers up no protest, though she does not deign to acknowledge his presence either. (But then, she rarely does.) Only when he begins to comb his fingers through her hair does she react at all, and even then only with a small, broken noise. Whatever is tormenting her so, it would seem to be more than she can put into words.

“Jin! Some towels, if you would?”

Chidori’s forearm is already enveloped in the bright gold sparks of healing - Medea’s response to whatever question Chidori saw fit to carve into her skin. Hypnos is no healer, and even if he were Takaya wouldn’t interfere in such precarious negotiations. He would do more harm than good helping tend to her wounds. But there are other things he can help with, if she doesn’t shove him away.

Jin returns with towels, both damp and dry, before making a hasty retreat. Chidori says not a word as Takaya sits on the edge of her bed, stares blankly at the wall as he pries her fingers from the knife. Taking her hand and arranging her arm to his convenience elicits no reaction. She remains as still and silent as a doll as he cleans her blood from her arms.

But she’s no helpless doll, his Chidori. If she wished him gone she would not hesitate to say so, and he knows how to find the meaning in her silence;  _I want you here._

_**Stay.** _

It is no great hardship to oblige.

The blood hadn’t yet dried, but beneath it, where there should be fresh wounds, there is nothing but newly-knit skin and residual power that burns hot to the touch. Takaya laces his fingers through hers and tugs her gently towards him, and she settles in his lap of her own accord, her hair falling like a veil across his back as she hides her face against his shoulder. She does not seem at all inclined to speak, and so Takaya keeps his own silence, idly running his fingers through her hair. The three of them have never needed words to make the most of each other’s company.

The too-quick flutter of her heartbeat gradually slows as she finds some measure of peace in Takaya’s arms. Takaya is long past the point of finding peace, but Chidori’s fever-heat is a pleasant enough thing to cuddle up to. Exhaustion pulls her down into sleep, and Takaya stretches himself out on the bed, and holds Chidori close, and follows.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of all kinds is very welcome! You can also find me on Tumblr at [aneroticporkcutletbowl](http://aneroticporkcutletbowl.tumblr.com).


End file.
